cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command and Conquer Wiki:Veinhole Monster
This page is for proposed deletions. Similar to Wikipedia, you can vote with a: #'Keep'. #'Delete'. #'Neutral (or Comment)'. #'Move'. #'Merge' or Split. Put those keywords at the beginning of your addition to the debate, and remember to bold them, so it is easy to count up votes. Disregard the talk page, unless it is for suggestion related to this page itself; put talk about the deletions on the project page. Archive 1: ''' Command and Conquer Wiki:Veinhole Monster/Archive_1 Consult the Policy before voting (unless you know it by heart). Quotes Vote to immedately '''delete' Quotes page, since Eva Database is not an indescrimeate place to put any piece of irrelevant trivia. --Eldarone 20:04, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Keep! Please keep it. I won't swear. Every user loves it except MikaelGrizzly. You only want me banned so I can't stop MikaelGrizzly from deleting this Quotes section. Plus I'm one of the good guys and you had to do 2 votes about is I going to be banned forever or this Quotes should be deleted. I also created many webpages like Tanks, Aircraft, Navy, Raptor 50 rifle, Gravity Stabilizer and even Super Tanks.(76.247.222.101 20:29, 26 September 2007 (UTC)) Delete. It's really redundant and unneeded after a second of thought. Also, ban the user that made the above remark. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:52, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Don't ban that guy, but please, please, please delete that horribly pointless page. Makron1n 19:53, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::What? You to Makron1n? Please keep it. I'll pay you $999999999999999 Dollars if you keep it. I'll pay your house mortgages and bill that you get for you.(Assaulthead 19:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC)) :::Sorry, but in the end no one wants to read a page of vocals that we've all heard countless times. It's just not in any way interesting. Makron1n 20:04, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Keep! I called alot of backup friends to go up on this webpage and told them to put keep this page as users. I tried being a nice but now I had to invite many friends to this webpage to put keep. Oh Makron1n you said don't ban me right? If you said that that means you like me instead of the Quotes. Tell every user to put keep. Plus if I've been noticing that some people put mistakes like "The Black Hand wore cloaks not capes". They're capes not cloaks. I hope I don't get into a Argument conflict with MikaelGrizzly again. He started that very first argument war with me in the first place ever since I created many webpages. I'm not arguing with you MikaelGrizzly again you'll start another conflict with me with arguments and make things worst. Eldarone, MikaelGrizzly tries to get me banned so I can't stop him from deleting this page. I know I have been warned over 4 times but you have to listen to me. Is it okay I put all those words down Eldarone?(Assaulthead 20:30, 27 September 2007 (UTC)) :Look, I just don't like to see people get banned. That page has still got to go. Makron1n 20:36, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::You forgot the facts that I CALLED alot of people to go up on this page and click edit and put keep. I also called the President of USA to put keep. ::Join me to keep this page. Reason? I created many webpages including YF-23 Black Widow, F-18 Super Hornet, Tanks, Aircraft, Navy, Super Tank, and Tanks. Don't You see how good am I on this wiki? MikaelGrizzly I rather not start another argument with you again. To note I also stay up past 11:30 and edit during the time I stay up very late while the others sleep like a happy angel. :::Many and good? You are for too short of a timespan here, my dear friend. Let's consult the statistics: Me: 2733 edits, 553 in the past days. Makron1n: 1074, 28. Snow93: 527, 1. Eldarone: 319, 163. CaptJim: 169, 3. Raptor22, 105 each. And only then there's you: 75 each. Consult the statistics before stating something. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 06:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) To people who picked Delete. "Are you an alien cyborg or not?" :Okay Assaulty, I will admit, you are amongst the most frequent contributors to this wiki. But then again, a lot of us do damage control and expand upon what you started. And FYI a cloak is the same thing as a cape, just a cooler spelling. :As for the Quotes page, it's quite probobly the single most unnecessary page on this site. I have to say Delete.Raptor22 02:36, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Wait! When will the election or something will be done? If this is deleted put it somewhere else like another webpage or something. :If you wish to keep these collection of quotes, then save them as a Word document or some other file on your computer. The Eva Database is not meant to be used in this manner. --Eldarone 04:14, 28 September 2007 (UTC) So far we have three four votes for delete and one for keep. A majority is voting for DELETION. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 06:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) That means this will be deleted right away and the election for deleting or keeping Quotes is done and over with already.(Assaulthead 19:18, 1 October 2007 (UTC)) Tiberium series Images Rather redunant, and is not relevant to the database. --Eldarone 23:45, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Well why the Gallery of RA2 Images gets to stay? Oh by the way what about Quotes and why the voting to have it deleted thing has took to long to finish? Everyone has to vote including all users? (Assaulthead 23:48, 6 October 2007 (UTC)) Delete I say get rid of both galleries, they are completely unnecessary. Raptor22 02:59, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Gallery of RA2 Images Delete I say get rid of this gallery as they are not relevant to the database nor to this CNC Wikia.(Assaulthead 01:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC)) Also it is not necessary to have a Gallery for Ra2 Images for without a proper reason. Please keep. we need a page where you can see all images about an main article so you can put them on your pages easely. or, you can just watch them for fun (they look pretty lol)Deaths 19:25, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Soviet pacific war Fast delete, pure speculation unsupported by no evidence from the games. --Eldarone 02:14, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Virus v. Virus Sniper Delete-Okay, there are two pages on the Virus. The first one's is pretty complete, for an RA2 article, and the second is worthless. Keep "Virus" and Delete "Virus Sniper". Raptor22 02:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ShockWave Marked article for termination for Out-of-universe reference. However, should we have a seperate section regarding mods and whatnot? --Eldarone 17:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Delete, i agree. This Wiki is used to be all in universe, whit information about the people and the units. pages like this are more something for the real wikipedia. Deaths 19:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Stalker-17 and Reaver-17 Old articles that have been obsoleted with new information. :Done and done. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:14, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Huh? Do you accedantly mean Reaper 17? cause, what the does reaver 17 means? Deaths 19:04, 25 May 2008 (UTC) This answer comes a little late, but the first info we received on the Scrin Subfactions for Kane's wrath were those; the names turned out to be wrong. Raptor22 03:30, 6 July 2008 (UTC) RA2:Devastator/Mastodont tank Delete. They're mod units. I don't know that much about C&C mods, but I agree with Eldarone that some of the more notable ones (IE, the ones that get headlines on the fansites) deserve mention.Raptor22 16:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Red Alert 3 Delete. I agree myself too, that it was very useless article, since it didn't have major information about the whole game itself, which we don't have. Should have had a second thought about it. I beg that you remove it from my own eyes too... CnCFan 29th March 2008 Delete... for now. maybe if EALA is going to sell it, we could mak the page and much more things belonging to it, like people or units. Deaths 19:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Fighters and Bombers Delete. Old Assaulty pages. I know are current policy is to not give him what he wants, but the more I think about it, the more these articles seem useless. All of the information they have can be found on the Aircraft page. There are some other pages that are redundant, like flame weaponry and napalm; aside from the little wikipedia history blurb at the beginning, and the picture of the flamethrower guy, all of that stuff on the napalm page can be found on the flame weaponry page. Raptor22 02:14, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Move. what i mean is, just place it all under 1 page called aircraft. Deaths 19:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) It is done.(Saffy Nurbs 21:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC)) Generals:Windmill 'Delete. the makers of generals thought this would be a good looking powerplant for the low-on-budget GLA, but they have decided to give the GLA the advantage to have no powerplants to make it more fair towards GLA. I say, DELETE FAST! Deaths 18:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Delete. Agreed, the windmill was never put in the game. Doesn't really make sense to have it in the wiki. --PlaidBaron 18:38, 18 June 2008 (UTC) RAID and all of its related articles Delete, why should we have a page about a game that dount exist yet? i dont know who has made that article, but it dount exist in the storyline. Deaths 18:06, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Keep Whatchoo talkin 'bout, Willis? Tiberium is heavily in development just like Red Alert 3 and will be just as much a part of the story (and wiki) as RA3 upon release. actaeon 18:21, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Keep, There is no reason to delete this page. R.A.I.D has been talked about by the producers of the game. It's not speculation or anything. That and, we have articles on Red Alert 3, and that's not out yet either. Yet, we know things about the game through those making it. The same is true for R.A.I.D in Tiberium. It's a totally legitimate article. ) PlaidBaron Keep We had plenty of Tiberium Wars & Kane's Wrath articles before the games came out. I don't see why Tiberium should be any different.--DarkMastero 18:48, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, sorry for that. My apocoliges. It was stupid to set it on the veinhole. Lets keep'''this one, okay? PS: may i change my mind on voting? if it is yes, i would say '''Keep Deaths 20:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Parks Parks Delete What is this article about? Parks as in grass trees and picnics? or is it some person that we don't know about? This article is unneeded and thus should be deleted. RepublicOfClones :Authoritarian Keep It's a redirect to Park, the Zone Raider. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:20, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Unused redirect after all this time. Gets the boot. Sheldonist (yell!) 21:32, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ZOCOM Mammoth Tank ZOCOM Mammoth Tank Delete Really? Redundent and unneeded. Please get rid of this article. RepublicOfClones C&C Modder C&C Modder Delete Don't create new articles for user pages. ROC I dont really get where this page is all about. If C&C Modder is just a user, we need to keep it. if this is a normal page about modder (whith normal i mean like the juggernaut or APC article), i think we need to delete him. Deaths 20:10, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Marked of Kane Avatar Marked of Kane Avatar Delete Same like ZOCOM Mammoth Tank. I'm having fun today! Spoilers Spoilers Delete Isn't C&C.wikia supposed to be "in-verse"? Besides, if someone wants to look up the "spoilers" then they can just go to the correct article for them. (aka if you want to know who won Tiberian Sun then just go to Second Tiberium War (btw its GDI ;P)) :Holy Cannoli Batman! The Jokers at it again! Quick! To the Bat-bicycle! Move Recall it as Command and conquer wiki: spoilers. This page is giving information about things on the wiki. on some articles, they reveal a part of the storyline. some people dont like this because it is like reading a book that you have already read before. that is why that people get linked to that page when they arrive on such of spoiler articles. Deaths 20:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Delete as who is going to go looking for a page called 'spoilers'? I think people are smart enough to realise that articles here will contain spoilers on the games. Put a warning on the main page if you must... Makron1n 20:46, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Deleted per nom. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Master of the Ground Forum:Ultimate Master of the Ground:Mammoth Tanks GDI or Nod http://cnc.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Ultimate_Master_of_the_Ground:_Mammoth_Tanks&redirect=no Delete I'm talking about the redirect page. It "redirects" to nowhere and I doubt anyone wants to start a new page just so it does redirect. User:RepublicOfClones July 5 2008 Delete. i completely agree Deaths 13:43, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Blink pack bamboozle 'Blink Packs' Blink pack Delete There are two articles on the same thing. One is a stub, the other isn't so much. I say delete'''the 'blink packs' article and keep the blink pack article. User:RepublicOfClones July 5 2008 Template Terror '''Delete Have you people ever gone down the page? There are a bunch of templates that are unneeded. ROC July 5 2008 Examples: Template:User TibFi Template:Reset Template:User Vis ICBEM Silo ICBM silo Delete There is no ICBM silo in Generals. This argument is just like the GLA Windmill argument. User:RepublicOfClones July 5 2008 Delete, Agree. However, i belive i have seen it somewhere on youtube, but i think it is a mob. Deaths 13:41, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Yuri Magnetron On this wikia, there is an article called Magnetron, and (the right one (yes I may choose for you!)) RA2:Magnetron. Please delete Magnetron. AthCom 14:12, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :The same for Virus and RA2:Virus.. AthCom 14:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :: Plus, there's an article for deletion in Category:Articles for Deletion called: Mikael. Guess what that is about.. AthCom 14:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::I think everyone (exept asshead) agrees that mikael (the article, not the guy) must be deleted now. Deaths 19:31, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Mutaters THIS PAGE IS GETTING ANNOYING AND FOR THE LOVE OF STOP CREATING THE F**KING PAGE!!!! DELETE!(Saffy Nurbs 16:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC)) Bruce DELETE! SPAM!(Saffy Nurbs 23:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC)) a small list Tibed, 1950drnash1987, YEO-CA Cola These are useless short articles I found. Please delete or prove their use. Red romanov 13:04, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :YEO-CA stays, it appears in TibSun. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 14:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes keep YEO-CA --Tkangaru 23:56, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Advanced Patriot Battery Delete that article. It is obvoiusly fanon and does not belong here. Jacob Cncfanic 21:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Check. AthCom 21:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ore refinery (Red Alert 2) - WHY??? Why the hell is this marked for deletion when the Allied and Soviet Ore Refineries are completely identical?? Also, does anyone look into the Articles for Deletion category anymore? Sheldonist 13:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I see why it's marked for deletion; the page already exists as Allied ore refinery (Red Alert 2). I don't actively look into this page, but I received a notification when you edited it. AthCom 13:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::The Allied refinery article should be removed, then. The Soviet one, too. Sheldonist 13:34, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope, the two aren't identical. Aesthetically, they aren't the same, nor do they provide the same resource collector when built. AthCom 13:37, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's quite irrelevant. You can only mention this: "if it's Allied, you get a Chrono Miner. If it's Soviet, you get a War miner". Seeing it's already deleted, I guess there's not much to talk about now :P Sheldonist 14:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::This is all kinda my fault for creating the Ore Refinery page :'( Cncfanic (Shout!) 04:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I just noticed - we have Ore refinery (Red Alert 1) and Ore refinery (Red Alert 3). Will we go in ridiculous endeavours of splitting those too or should they be left be? Sheldonist 12:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivan mejico Delete the Ivan mejico account and ban his secondary IP, 119.92.137.47. He's a vandal signing everything as his own work and posting his email. Sheldonist 06:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) C&C Generals 2 announcent One of the more stupid contributions I've seen Sheldonist 08:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::2. Delete - I agree. That stuff should be in a news section, or something comparative part of the wiki instead. It has no place in being a sole page. Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Khalkis Chalcis Island, Khalkis Island and Khalkis need to be redirected to one single article. Sheldonist 12:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Emm... Sheldon? It's being five years. Ssskoopa (talk) 13:39, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :Ho boy. Into the game files we go. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 13:52, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::campaign.mix\mission.ini, section SCU05EA.INI says Khalkis. Chalcis Island and Khalkis removed, the Khalkis Island article was the only true one and was linked to in templates. Bug me if there's anything else I infamously forgot. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 07:31, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Galherios Erm, I'm pretty sure this isn't a blogger.com. Not to mention the various articles that he's included himself in like some celebrity... Drebin052 07:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Delete. Seriously? It's been four years, and this guy's self-insert Gary Stu fanfic still isn't deleted?Ssskoopa (talk) 09:31, January 24, 2016 (UTC) : Whoops. Removed. This one was also linked to in several other pages. It seems it was already removed four years ago and someone restored it. Sheldonist (yell!) 21:15, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Achievements Delete. That page contains nothing but absolute nonsense and also block the user who created that page, whose IP is 81.108.31.144. -- Privatejfx141 (talk) 03:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Delete. Pointeless, already covered under Tiberian Twilight achievements. Ssskoopa (talk) 13:21, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Finally removed. Guess nothing actually linked to it except the TT achievements article. Sheldonist (yell!) 19:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Medium Aircraft Immediately Delete. Just, pure, vandalism. Also, block the creator of that page: 90.214.46.60. -- Privatejfx141 (talk) 23:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Generals 2 unit icons Immediately Delete. I have received a PM from the CM stating it is violating the NDA - Privatejfx141 (talk) 21:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Second GLA War KEEP!. '''More Information about the event has been recieved we should update the page Renzjericho (talk) 14:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) GLA Commander (Generals 2) '''Delete. '''Not the Commander since he is the Basic General of the GLA which he has a Proper Page. Tactics '''Delete. I don't see its point, yet I see a staff edit there. We could only keep it as a disambig page for future articles on multiplayer tactics. Sheldonist (yell!) 09:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Feh, deleted it anyway. MP tactics can be covered in proper articles like the special Advanced articulators strategies in KW. Sheldonist (yell!) 19:33, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Plasma knife and Poly-butter Delete. I mean, really? A one-off gag about futuristic hot knife cutting through futuristic butter has not one, but two pages? Ssskoopa (talk) 07:56, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Removed both. Sheldonist (yell!) 21:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) List of Abbreviations Delete. Pointless, incomplete, and inaccurate. (I don't think it was stated anywhere that ARC News stands for Arabic News) :: Removed. Sheldonist (yell!) 21:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Fusion reactor Delete. This page is useless since there is another page (Reactor) that has the same structure, but more detailed. Bot Rot (talk) 1:38, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Removed. Sheldonist (yell!) 21:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Mod Delete. Not only is this article unnecessary, its definitions of mod are also completely inaccurate. I mean, seriously? Nostalgia mod, crazy mod and fun mod? Ssskoopa (talk) 09:18, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Content replaced. Mods are quite important in the C&C community, a definition would be nice to have. Feel free to add or correct the current version. Sheldonist (yell!) 21:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Rocket Buggy Ammo Delete. '''Another page covers it much better and it is used in the GLA Arsenal template (Buggy ammo). Bot Rot (talk) 11:01, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :: Removed. Sheldonist (yell!) 21:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Head of Soviet Military Affairs, Wistful Blossom, Anime, Hammer and Sickle '''Delete. NONE of these warrant an article. Ssskoopa (talk) 03:04, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Anime and Hammer and Sickle link to Wikipedia articles on both (though Hammer and Sickle should actually refer to a RA2/YR map as well). Wistful Blossom and Head of Soviet Military Affairs removed. Sheldonist (yell!) 19:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC) *A bunch of redundant categories* Delete, Delete, DELETE. All of these categories are completely redundant (most of them have only 1 page/image in them). And there are many, many, MANY more of these on this wiki. Ssskoopa (talk) 03:17, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, you can just uncategorize the images under these categories. By adding the delete template in the category pages, some of these category pages were paradoxically created. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 19:53, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay... I uncategorized some of the afflicted pages. The categories are still there, though. Ssskoopa (talk) 11:29, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Pulse scan Delete. Duplicate of Pulse Scan. Ssskoopa (talk) 11:36, February 20, 2016 (UTC) : "Pulse Scan" article moved to "Pulse scan" for capitalization resolving and formation of a redirect. Sheldonist (yell!) 16:40, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Advanced Aeronautics Delete. I mean, what the hell is it even trying to say? Ssskoopa (talk) 11:44, February 20, 2016 (UTC) : "Advanced Aeronautics (Protocol)" renamed to "Advanced aeronautics" and the article you linked to is now a mere redirect. Sheldonist (yell!) 16:40, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Refire Rate Boost Delete. Duplicate of Refire boost. Ssskoopa (talk) 13:21, February 26, 2016 (UTC) : Removed. Sheldonist (yell!) 16:40, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hero unit Delete. Badly written, already covered under Commando. Ssskoopa (talk) 13:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Deleted. Sheldonist (yell!) 19:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Steel Delete. Is this page really necessary? Is there really anyone who would confuse Steel Talons and Steel Ronin? Ssskoopa (talk) 00:14, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Deleted. Sheldonist (yell!) 06:50, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Oil Delete. There are already articles for oil derricks and oil refinery. So why is this article here? Ssskoopa (talk) 00:14, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :This would require a replacement, as Oil was briefly a second resource in Gen2. Sheldonist (yell!) 06:50, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Flak Gun Delete, already covered under Flak. Any objections? Sheldonist (yell!) 07:44, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Delete, as if we don't have enough pointless articles as it is. (Also, that article is incredibly badly written, I mean, ineffective against infantry armed with beam katanas? Seriously?! It's a FLAK gun, it's ineffective against EVERYTHING that can't fly!) Ssskoopa (talk) 13:00, March 23, 2016 (UTC) List of Nod callsigns Delete, article too short even for a stub, and the subject matter doesn't seem important enough either. Objections? Ssskoopa (talk) 09:07, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Delete Nod callsigns aren't nearly frequent enough to warrant an article. I hope these are mentioned elsewhere on the Wiki. If they are, to the Recycle bin it goes. 25px Sheldonist (yell!) 18:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Hero (Generals) Delete, seems kinda redundant, just like that "Hero unit" page. Ssskoopa (talk) 09:09, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. Deleted. 25px Sheldonist (yell!) 18:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) List of Mistakes/Flaws in the Red Alert Universe Delete, the mistakes in this page can be separated and put on different pages, no need to have its own page. Ssskoopa (talk) 09:12, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Hm, I'm divided on this. It wasn't a bad idea, and scattering its content in the respective articles of each war in a Continuity section would be less noticable. On the other hand, it doesn't fit with the general format of our pages. I think some more opinions would be welcome. 25px Sheldonist (yell!) 18:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Feather proximity C4 and Proximity mines Merge? These two are talking about the same thing, and the data on the two pages kinda complement each other. Which one do I keep? Ssskoopa (talk) 09:31, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :My Renegade knowledge is not 100% up to scratch, but a quick glance at other sites mentioning the weapons results in a vote for Merge. 25px Sheldonist (yell!) 18:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Weapons factory I have no idea about this one. What's it even trying to say? The building is from Renegade, but all the data are from Tiberium Wars. Ssskoopa (talk) 03:11, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :It will need a rework to incorporate Renegade data only. I'll rename it to "Weapons factory (Renegade)", as Weapons factory (Tiberian Dawn) already exists for the TibDawn equivalent. This just goes to show how idiotic people can be. Sheldonist (yell!) 07:10, April 2, 2016 (UTC) European Union Split. This page currently has info about both the RA verse European Union and the Generals verse EU. Which is really confusing. Also, the section on the Generals 2 EU is outdated. Ssskoopa (talk) 13:35, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :I think the main EU article is alright, more or less. It refers to the Generals-specific one both on top and in the "Generals Universe" section. It's just the infobox information that would need a bit of cleaning, as well as the country list (which is arbitrary in C&C). Sheldonist (yell!) 14:09, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I think I'm going to need your help with this one. I've never played RA1 so I have no idea if EU exists in RA1, or if it even has 28 member states in the CNC universe. Also, both the RA section and the Generals section of that article is a mess. Plus, I still think the RA-verse EU and the General-verse EU should have separate articles, since the infobox can't contain information from both. Ssskoopa (talk) 10:38, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Back when C&C games were made, there weren't that many countries in the EU in real life... I come from the country that came in 28th, and we've been in the EU for not even three years ;) But I am starting to agree with you on splitting the EU article, even though the EU had very little mention in RA. It's on my to-do list. Sheldonist (yell!) 13:47, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Republic of Philippines Delete. Seems like most of this page's content is pure fanfic. Ssskoopa (talk) 11:53, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed it is. It was also sneakily placed in the Factions template. The Philippines had no real role in C&C, hence it is deleted. Sheldonist (yell!) 13:50, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Repair vehicle Delete. All the other cut ZH vehicles don't have their own pages, so I don't see why this one should. Ssskoopa (talk) 11:46, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :KEEP. All other cut vehicles (where possible) have their own pages, like the ones in Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3. This only means the cut ZH material area needs to be expanded and organized like in RA games. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 13:42, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Also, things like the POW truck, Leopard tank (Generals) and Mammoth tank (Generals) already have articles. Keeping Repair vehicle means following suit. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 13:44, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Engineer Corps Delete. I mean... What the fuck? I honestly laughed out loud when I saw this page. Ssskoopa (talk) 03:30, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Deleted. So, so bad. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 13:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Corps of Engineers and GDI Engineering Corps Merge. These two talk about the same thing, even the content is mostly the same. Ssskoopa (talk) 03:34, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Merge away into GDI Engineering Corps. The article title sounds better. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 13:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Done. Ssskoopa (talk) 15:23, April 16, 2016 (UTC) How Units upgrade extend Army Offense level Delete. The entire article contains no useful information at all. Ssskoopa (talk) 04:26, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Deleted. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 13:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Dozer blade, Dozer blades, Dozer Blade, Dozer Blades Oh my god... Which one do I keep? I am so confused right now... Ssskoopa (talk) 14:48, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :The one about dozer blades, ofc :P :Dozer blades appears to be the main one, it's also linked to in the Arsenal navbox. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 11:06, April 18, 2016 (UTC) EVA files Delete. I don't see how this is necessary. Plus, the page if full of spelling errors. Ssskoopa (talk) 15:35, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's one of those trivia notes. I don't see how such data would fit in the main article on EVA, and I see no harm in it staying. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 19:48, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Hollywood (RA Universe) Already covered in Hollywood. Any objections? http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 22:12, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :I think both of these articles need some serious clean-up... Just like pretty much every other Red Alert article on this site. Sigh... Ssskoopa (talk) 05:03, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm actually to blame for the broken links. I've been removing all those residual "RA2:" redirects that have been left from the old wiki structure. But IIRC, Hollywood only appears once in C&C, in the YR mission Hollywood and Vain, if I'm not mistaken? http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 07:04, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Nanotech Breakthrough Delete, most of this article is just gibberish, like that Advanced Aeronautics one. Ssskoopa (talk) 06:38, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Ore Mine and Ore node Merge, these two are talking about the exact same thing. Ssskoopa (talk) 06:38, May 9, 2016 (UTC) TCN Node Not sure about this one, but it seems like the opening paragraph is just complete gibberish. Ssskoopa (talk) 06:47, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Done. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 12:16, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Japan (Red Alert) Oh my god, this is a disaster. Red links and obsolete names like "Great World War" everywhere. Should I just declare Exterminatus on this page or should I try to salvage it? Ssskoopa (talk) 02:00, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Salvage if you can. I'll give some more attention to RA3-related articles shortly. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 16:59, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Shore Defense Cannon Delete. It's not written properly, has no links to it or categories, and it's of no great importance overall. --Bot Rot (talk) 11:30, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with Renegade, so I'm not sure if it's important enough to have its own article, probably gonna have to consult Sheldon. But boy oh boy is that article horrible. It's gonna be a bitch removing all those links to that article, though. Ssskoopa (talk) 02:18, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Keep! It isn't the same as a standard turret. By the content organization guideline, quote ""Named" subjects should always have own articles.". http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 13:51, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Heroic (Red Alert) Delete. The Veterancy page explains this concept much better and there are no other pages like this in the Tiberium and Generals universe, therefore this page seems to be redundant. --Bot Rot (talk) 12:41, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :Deleted, along with that Tiberium one. Though it's probably gonna leave a few red links. Ssskoopa (talk) 11:00, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Alex James Delete. I know little about Tiberium Twilight, but what I do know is that this character is probably a minor one compared to the rest (as the page has no links or even appearances whatsoever). So it's probably best to remove this page since it's not really that important (unless someone can expand it). --Bot Rot (talk) 13:10, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :Agree, deleted, along with "Tom James". Ssskoopa (talk) 10:55, April 17, 2017 (UTC) First Battle for Cairo Delete. Not only is the page orphaned, its formatting is also wrong. And it covers something that's already being covered. Ssskoopa (talk) 13:24, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :Deleted. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 13:56, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Upgrade Delete. Great, just great. A single article covering what's supposed to be covered in many ones? Check. Incomplete information? Check. Horrible grammar? Check. This is everything wrong with this wiki rolled up into a nice little package. Ssskoopa (talk) 13:44, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :Depends on whether we should clean the definition of an upgrade and use it as a simple list. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 13:51, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I think we should rewrite the article from scratch, define the term, list every game that uses the upgrade system, and give an overview for each game (how they are purchased, how they are researched, etc...), with a link to the category that contains every upgrade in that game. Something like this: :::Upgrade '''is blah blah blah passive blah active blah blah new ability blah. ::: Generals :::main article: Generals 1 Chinese Upgrade, Generals 1 GLA upgrade.... :::Blah blah blah tech s ::: Tiberium Wars :::...... :::Ssskoopa (talk) 03:10, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Construction Yard (Red Alert) and Mobile construction vehicle (Red Alert) '''Delete. These articles really have no reason to exist, there's little to nothing in common between the Con Yards and MCVs in the Red Alert series. Plus, the Con Yard one is especially a complete mess. Ssskoopa (talk) 02:53, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Cryoprison Delete. There's way too little canon information on the Cryoprison, not nearly enough for an article. Ssskoopa (talk) 04:46, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Command center Delete. The concept of "command center" is both way too broad and way too self-explanatory. There really is no need for an article Ssskoopa (talk) 10:29, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :Delete. The only reason this would in any way stay is if it were a disambiguation page for Generals command centers. It has some articles linking to it nevertheless, and believe it or not, not all of them are Generals-related. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 16:14, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Chronoshift Delete. Stupidly written, and what little legitimate information it has can be covered by the Chronosphere articles. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 15:24, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed, deleted. Ssskoopa (talk) 14:55, July 15, 2017 (UTC)